The Flock Goes Back To School: Prologue
by FangsTrashcanOfDoom
Summary: New NEW author's note up. Just like the title says, the flock goes back to school. Warning: Awful grammar - -'
1. Evil mom say what?

**Title: The Flock Goes Back to School: Prologue**

**Rated: 'K+' for language and some Fax ;)**

**Summery: Dr. M tells the flock that they're going back to school. When Max and Fang argue, Dr. M just gets mad and wont let it go. When there's no other classes for them to have but band, Max and Fang learn how to play the saxophone (because I don't know how to play anything else:D). Faxness. EllaxIggyness.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me: Hello!! Say 'hi' Clone Fang©!  
Clone Fang©: Hi.  
Me: I'm going to call you Fang now. But Clone Fang© is copyrighted. Nobody can take him from me!! Mwa hahahaha!!  
Fang: Uh-huh...so...I act like the normal Fang? But I'm a clone?  
Me: Yup!! I decided to let Saint have you!!  
Fang: That's nice of you.  
Me: ...Yeahh...I know.  
Fang: We should probably get on with the story...  
Me: Oh! Yes! Okay. Fang? If you would do the honors...?  
**Fang: FangsTrashcanOfDoom doesn't own Maximum Ride. Or really anything here but me. **  
Me: Ain't that the truth! Soo here we goo!! Super Mario!!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 1: Fang, Iggy, and Max first go to school

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

You won't _believe _the joke that my mom tried to tell the flock this morning. It was _so funny! _

Until I realized she wasn't joking.

"I don't _want _the flock to go back to school! It sucks!" I yelled at my mother, who was folding laundry _calmly. _She shouldn't be _calm! _If she doesn't stop, I'm gonna rip her head off . . . well, not really. But I'll gladly do it in my head.

"I don't care what _you _want for the flock. Them going back to school is best for them. That way, when they get old enough, they can get _jobs _and help you stay _alive." _She argued . . . still calm.

Fang, who was leaning against the doorframe of the laundry room said, "Now, Dr. M, you have to understand that we don't like closed places. The last school we went to was horrible. The headmaster tried to kill us. You're not going to send us to a different one are you? Just so we can almost die again?" Fang wanted us to go as much as I did.

"Plus," I said, "There aren't enough escape routes. It's all closed in and I might go insane. You obviously weren't there but I almost had a heart attack on the submarine to help you. You would risk my life for _education?" _I put my hand on my chest, pretending to be hurt.

"Yes, I would," She said. Jerk.

Behind me, Fang sighed.

"Do we have a choice? Can we have a vote or something?" I suggested.

"Do other kids get to vote?" She shot at me.

"No, but --"

"Then neither do you. You said that you wanted a normal life, and I'm going to give you one. Well . . . as close to one as I can give you. And so . . . you have no choice."

Jerk.

"Well, I've decided that I _don't _want a normal life," I said.

"Right." I heard Fang mutter behind me.

"Go upstairs," Mom said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm done," She said, picking up a laundry basket full of folded clothes.

I marched up the stairs, up more stairs, and into my room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I sat in my room and listened to my music, trying to get the horrible fact out of my mind.

_I was going to school!  
_

I can't believe that she would do that to me! To us! She would risk us getting killed just so that we can get _jobs?  
_

Whatever.

I listened to music for I don't know how long when Fang's head popped into my room. I turned down my music so I could have a conversation. Then I decided to just turn it off.

"What's up?" He asked, coming in.

"Still angry, but better. I mean, I know she wasn't there the first time we went to the school, but she could _at least _take the precaution of not sending us," I vented. Fang nodded.

"Yeah, but," Fang shrugged. "She's just trying to make sure that we'll have money and an education."

"Yeah, but I don't _want _help."

Fang shrugged again. "I know. But sometimes, you just have to accept it."

I hate it when he's right.

I frowned and lay down on my pillow. He came over and lay down next to me. I sighed. "This sucks."

"Yeah, it does," He agreed and pulled me onto his chest. He kissed my hair. "But, you'll survive."

"Sure. Unless the headmaster turns into an Eraser again."

Fang chuckled. "You'd still live, even then."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_The Next Day..._

I woke up the next day with Fang poking me, saying, "Max? Max wake up. We have to get ready. Max. Max. Max. Max." And it pretty much went on like that until I slapped him. And then he laughed. "Dr. M got us some outfits for school. Yours is on your bed." Something soft landed on my face. "I picked one out for you."

I sat up. Fang picked out an outfit for me? WTH?

Fang got up and left and I realized what outfit I was going to wear. A plaid mini skirt and a V-Neck with one of those vest thingies. Of course. He _would _pick the sluttiest thing that my mom bought me.

I changed into it just because I didn't feel like looking for anything else. I put on my Chucks and went downstairs.

I put some bread in the toaster and went to wake up Angel and Nudge.

"Oh, crap." I heard from behind me. I turned and saw Fang. He looked at my outfit. "I was hoping that it would be more slutty." He frowned as if he were truely disappointed.

"I don't think there is such a thing," I replied, and went to walk around him. Fang followed.

"Sure there is! I could buy it..."

"No!" I practically yelled and walked into Nudge and Angel's room.

I poked Angel first. "Angel? Angel, sweetie, wake up." Angel groaned and rolled over, her back towards me. I swear, if she starts to act like she did when we were looking for my mom, I would kill her.

"Ange," I said, fake sweetness. "If you don't get up, I'll get the bucket."

Angel immedietly sat up, and in the next bed, Nudge did, too. "I'm up!" They both exclaimed and got up to change. I grinned and walked out of the room and into Gazzy and Iggy's room.

I'm going to explain the room situation, just so you know.

Angel and Nudge share a room, because they're the youngest girls and they're best friends -- well, we're all best friends, but...never mind.

Then Gazzy and Iggy share a room because they're parters in crime.

Then Fang and I get our own room. Like, two different rooms.

All together there are 6 bedrooms. 6 bedrooms!! The other two are for Mom and Ella.

I think something is going on with Iggy and Ella. Do you? Yeah, me too.

After I woke up Iggy and Gazzy with my beautiful bucket threat, I went downstairs once again to eat my toast.

When I realized it wasn't there.

I stared at the toaster for a few minutes, when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck go up. I whipped around and saw Fang.

Eating my toast.

I slapped him. "You jerk."

He chuckled. "You know you love me."

"I never said I didn't," I muttered, getting more bread for _me _to eat.

"So you _do _love me?"

"I never said that either."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "You loooove me."

I rolled my eyes. Fang was remembering the time that I was on Valium.

He stuck his arms out. "You love me _this much._"

I turned to get my toast out of the toaster and put butter on it. Fang came up and hugged me from behind. He sighed and lay his head on my back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," Fang replied.

"You're very huggy today," I noted.

"Yeah."

We stood there for a minute until we heard Mom coming down the stairs. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Did you wake the kids?" She asked when she walked past.

"Hello to you, too," I muttered. "And yes, I did," I said a little louder.

"Good." Just as Mom responded, four tired-looking bird-kids came down the stairs.

"Hey, guys. Just go ahead and get something quick to eat. Toast or something," I said as they walked by.

They got their breakfast and sat down at the dinner table.

I had a beautiful speech planned out. At first it consisted of a bunch of extracolorful words and a temper tantrum, but then I decided to tone it down.

So, this is what I said; "Guys, just act normal. Angel?" She turned her head to look at me. "No controlling the teachers, _comprende?_" She nodded and I nodded back. "Just, don't give any clues that we aren't normal. Try to be good and not blow up stuff." I looked at Gazzy and Iggy. Iggy must've had a feeling that I was looking at him, because both he and Gazzy grinned at the same time. "Let's try to avoid the mayhem that happened at the school that Anne picked out." Fang fliched next to me. I knew he was thinking of Sam. That sucks.

The flock nodded and we got up to leave. Ella came skipping down the stairs. "Let's go!" She exclaimed and grabbed my hand, my hand was connected to Fang's hand. So all three of us were running out of the house. Fang and I were trying not to trip, while Ella was running out of the woods.

"Wait!" I said and she slowed a bit.

"What's wrong?"

I paused. "We forgot Iggy."

She almost skidded to a stop and muttered, "Oops."

I laughed. "I'll go get him. Stay here."

I went and got Iggy and went back to where we stopped. They were still there.

Iggy and I landed and Ella blushed. "Sorry, Iggy."

He laughed. "It's okay. I'm not in any rush."

"You should be! I love my school!"

"I don't," I muttered.

Fang took my hand again and we continued to walk towards the high school.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

This high school was _huge! _It was made out of brown and red bricks and had the sign "Home Of The Cougars" in the front yard.

Fang, Iggy and I went into the school and walked to the principal's office.

"Hello," The woman at the desk said. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," I said, stepping up. "We're the new kids here. Nick, Jeff, and Max."

"Oh, yes!" She exclaimed and got up and went to a file cabinet. "So, Max? Does that stand for anything? Maxine? Anything?"

"Uhh. . .yeah. Maximum." I said awkwardly.

"Okay, so last names? Your mother didn't tell me. She told me that you would." The lady picked up a pen and wrote something on one of the three peices of paper.

She looked at me. "Your last name?"

"Martinez."

"Maximum Martinez," She murmured as she wrote down my last name.

She looked at Iggy. "Jeff? Your last name?"

"Uh, Ride." What? He stole my last name!

She wrote it down. "Nick? Your last name?"

He looked at Iggy, and realized that he looked nothing like him. Then he looked at me and realized it would be weird if we had the same last name.

"Um, Ride." He decided.

The secretary -- or who I assumed was the secretary -- looked at Fang and then Iggy, one eyebrow raised.

"We were adopted," Fang said. "Well, _I _was adopted."

"Oh." The secretary frowned as if she were actually sad that he didn't live with his parents. It took all my Max willpower to not snort and laugh.

She got up one more time and put the files back in the cabinet and took out three small pieces of paper.

"These are your schedules. I'm sorry but the only extra class that we had was band, and I assume that you don't know how to play an instrument?" We all shook our heads. "Okay, there will be a student to help you with an intrument during Study Hall. We need two more saxophone players and another trumpet player. Who would like what?"

Fang raised his hand. "I guess I'll take saxophone." He shrugged.

I shrugged, too. "I guess I will, too."

Iggy sighed. "I guess that leaves me with trumpet."

"Okay then! I guess you're all good to go! I'll see you after school. make sure you get each slip signed by the teacher so I know that you got to each classroom okay. We also tried to get you into the same classes so that you'll be more comfortable. You're not in all the same classes, but mostly. One of your friends will be in your classes with you to help you get your bearings. Okay? Goodbye."

We all left and checked out our schedules. "What do you have, Fang?" I asked.

"For first period, I have . . . Algebra I. Great."

"Me, too. Do you, Iggy?"

"Yeah."

"Okay! Then lets try to find Algebra I."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Wow. Okay. 6 pages of (hopefully) awesomeness!!  
**

**You should review!! I'll give you a brownie! Or something really good! Like chips! Or cookies!!**

**Yeahh you get the point. Constructive criticism is accepted! (Like my horrid spelling!!)**

**~WiTh LoVe**

**FangsTrashcanOfDoom....**

**And Fang.  
**


	2. Stay Away From Fnick!

**Here I am again!! Chappy two of "The Flock Goes Back To School: Marching Band"!! **

**Rated: 'T' for language, Fax, and Eggyness. Yeahh. That's what I'ma call it. **

**Summery: After Max, Iggy, and Fang get out of Algebra I, they go to Study Hall with Ella and another Red-Haird Wonder. What will Max do when she tried to flirt with her Fang? Fax. Eggy.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me: I just wanted to give a special thanks to my reviewers!!  
CFang: Yeahhh  
Me: Yeah. =) I feel so special!!  
Fang: You _are _special.... (Remember this is Clone Fang!! Hence the 'C' on the -- eh, you get it)  
Me: Aww!! Thank you!  
Fang: Yeah....  
Me: ...jerk. Anyhoo, thank you reviewers!! Love ya!!  
Fang: Uh-huh. Can I go?  
Me: No. You have to star in this less awesome...or maybe more awesome...chapter!!  
Fang: -walks away muttering to himself-  
Me: And for future and past references, I'm sorry that I suck and made people OOC-ish. Iggy? Since Fang went away muttering to himself...  
**Iggy: FangsTrashcanOfDoom doesn't own Maximum Ride or anything else featured in this story. **Can I go now?  
Me: Yes, you may go. Have fun making out with Ella!!  
Iggy: I HATE YOU!  
Me: =)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Two: Stay Away From Fnick, Bitch.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After a very difficult -- and probably unnessesary -- Algebra I, Iggy, Fang and I went to study hall. And you wont believe who we saw!

Ella!!

"You guys have the same Study Hall as me!? That's _so _cool!" I swear she was looking at Iggy.

"Yeah. Now we know a total of three people in study hall," Iggy muttered.

"You'll meet new people! I have a whole bunch of friends that you guys can hang out with! They're all _so _cool! You'll love them! I'll introduce you at lunch, okay?"

"Okay," I said.

We sat down at a table and talked and studied algebra -- since it was the only subject that we'd had that day -- when some red haired chick came over and sat next to Fang. He didn't look up.

"Hello," She said.

"Hey," He said, trying to figure out question number nine.

"Are you getting along okay?" She asked.

"Yes," He replied absentmindedly.

"Do you need any help getting to your classes?"

"We're fine! Thanks," I chimed in. Fang looked up and stared at me and mouthed, _Her hair is red. _I frowned.

"I'm Alyssa." She stuck her hand out at Fang. He looked at it and shook it.

"Nick."

"I like that name."

"That's cool," He said.

"This Friday, a bunch of my friends are going to see a movie. Do you want to go?"

"No, thanks," He said. "I'm busy."

"What a shame. Well, maybe some other time." Alyssa smiled.

"Sure."

"Really?" She looked hopeful. She better not have a chance. Her and her damn red hair. That jerk.

"I don't know," He said honestly.

"Alyssa?" Ella chimed in, sensing my anger.

"Ella," Alyssa didn't seem like she liked Ella that much. Well, if she didn't back off both of them, she was going to get some Max-ness.

"He has a girlfriend."

Alyssa stared at Ella. "How do you know? It can't be you."

"No, it's not me. My sister."

Alyssa continued to stare. "I didn't know you had a sister. She as ugly as you?"

I stood up.

Alyssa turned and looked at me, along with a lot of other people in the room. Luckily, the teacher had left to do God-knows-what.

"You got a problem with me?" She asked, thinking she was all big and bad. Well she can bring it on. I can kick her butt any day.

"Yeah, I do."

Fang stood up. "Max," he whispered.

"Max? Isn't that a guy name?"

Fang turned around slowly, scarily. "What?"

Alyssa seemed taken aback. "I--uh--"

He continued to stare at him. "Let me tell you something, I _wont _go to the movies with you and your friends. Not this weekend, next weekend, or ever. I wont do _anything _with you. Ever. You don't diss Max, or Ella, or Jeff, or any of my other friends or family."

She stared at him, then at me, then at Iggy and Ella. "Fine. You guys are all weirdos anyway. I wouldn't want to date you, or you." She pointed at Fang and Iggy.

"Yeah, right," I said. "If he wasn't so effing scary, you would stick to him."

Fang grinned.

"Well, it's not like he likes you."

"He doesn't? Oh. Well, then, why is he dating me instead of you?"

Alyssa's eyes went wide. "_You're _Ella's sister?"

"Yeah, and if you mess with my friends and family again, I'll mess up your face," I threatened.

"I don't want anything to do with your friends. Or your stupid family."

Anger boiled inside of me, and I motioned for Fang to sit down. He sat down reluctently.

I heard Mr. Banner coming down the hallway and back to the classroom.

I lay down on the tile floor and screamed when he came in the room. Fang turned in alarm.

"Max? Are you okay?" Mr. Banner said.

I sat up and sniffed. "Yeah. I was just sitting here, minding my own business when she came over, trying to pick a fight."

"What?!" Alyssa exclaimed. "I did not!"

"What? Do you think I just lay down on the floor and screamed?"

"Yes!"

I sniffed again and wiped away fake tears. "I can't believe you think that I would do that!"

Mr. Banner looked at Alyssa sternly. "I will have to call your father, Alyssa," He told her.

"But I didn't do anything!" She argued.

"Picking a fight _and _lying to a teacher? Detention!" Mr. Banner said.

And that's when the principal came in.

As it turns out, the lady in the office _was _the secretary. And it was also his wifte.

The principal was a young man -- late 30's early 40's -- with salt-and-pepper hair. He was wearing a light green dress shirt and a dark green tie. He was dressed nicely and casually. It was cool looking.

"Maximum?" He called. Wow. The first principal or head of something that got my name right the first time. "Could I speak to you?"

"May I bring my friends?" I asked. Why was I being so formal and nice? It was creeping me out.

He looked at my friends, sitting around the table and said, "Yes, I suppose."

We got up ad walked with the principal to his office. "Um, did we do something?" I asked, just because that's my first instinct. That I was getting into trouble.

"No," He said with a chuckle. We walked into his office and sat down at the schmancy chairs. "My name is Mr. Bruner. I'm the principal here at the high school."

"Yeah, I figured." I muttered.

"I got a call from the elementary school, about your siblings. Tiffany-Krystal, Joshua and Jenifer?" He said that as a question, as if he weren't sure that those were the right name or the right family.

"Yeah," I confirmed.

"Well, you see," Mr. Bruner said, "They were caught on the playground with something other than what the teacher gave them. When the teacher went over to confinscate it for outside objects, they ran away. But right before they did, she saw that it was a bomb."

I couldn't believe it! I took away his bomb materials! And Mom _had to've _patted him down before they left! How do they do this?!

"I'm sure it was just a stink bomb or something," I said. I don't know if I was convincing myself or him, but it sounded more like I was trying to convince _me_.

"Stink bomb or not, it is against school policy to bring explosives to school!"

I looked at Ella, Fang, and Iggy. Iggy looked impressed, Ella looked confused (I don't think she knows about Iggy and Gazzy's bomb talents yet), and Fang just looked . . . blank. As per usual.

"I'll talk to them about it, sir," I said. And I would, too. I would kill them. And it wont be a quick death either. No fast, unpainful death. It's gonna be --

"Well, I sure do hope so. I will also call your mother and let her know what's going on."

I nodded.

"Okay, then!" Mr. Bruner rubbed his hands together. "I think that's it. Thank you for talking with me, Maximum. Goodbye."

"'Bye," I said, and walked out of the office and past the wife-secretary.

"Are you having a good first day?" She asked.

"Uhh, yeah. Great," I muttered and walked all the way out of the office.

Fang came up behind me and put an arm around my waist. "We don't _have _to go back . . . do we?" He whispered.

"Yes," I whispered back, and looked and Iggy and Ella. They were whispering like we were, and laughing quietly.

"They wont notice."

"Our teachers will," I replied. "We need to get their signatures."

Fang started to pout. "Tomorrow can we ditch?"

"No," I said. "I don't like this very much either, but we could at least try for my mom."

He sighed. "But I want to be with you. We haven't been alone in _forever._" He said.

It was true. We haven't really been alone since . . . well since the desert, really.

"I know, but we can't ditch on our second day of school."

"We can play hookey," he suggested.

"Oh, yeah, that wont seem weird at all."

"Maax," He whined.

"No."

"Baaabyyy"

Woah. Fang must want to be alone. I don't think he's ever called _anyone _'baby'.

I sighed. "Can you wait a month before we ditch? We can go out tonight, but we are not ditching until at least a month has gone by," I compromised.

Fang grinned.

"Let's go to lunch," I muttered and we walked toward the cafeteria.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Sooooo? Wow. That one was long, too! This is just one long story! It just flows out onto my mom's laptop, ha, ha.**

**Not much Eggyness yet, but I'll try to get some in at lunch ;)**

**~WiTh LoVe**


	3. You are so dead!

**Third chappy on the first day!! Woo!! Okay, so here's another chappy!! Have fun reading!**

**Rated: 'T' for language and Fax and Eggyness!!**

**Summery: After lunch, Max runs into some bullies that she met before, the bullies that made Ella and Max first meet. The bullies that clipped her wing with a shotgun. When Fang discovers that story, he gets angry and beats them up with Iggy's help.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me: Heyooo!!  
CFang: Yo.  
Me: Okay, before I start this not-so-long chapter, I need to ask a question to all of my beautiful readers out there. ...Or not-so-beautiful readers... JUST KIDDING!! All of my readers are beautiful!! Even Fang!  
Fang: Yeah...  
Me: ANYWAY, my question is, what are Hits and Visitors? I'm not smart enough to figure it out so if you can help my brain grow, it would be greatly appreciated!!  
Fang: Mmhmm.  
Me: Shut up, Fang, you don't know either! Why don't you go back to my attic?!  
Fang: I have to be in this chapter...  
Me: Oh. Well when your done, go back to the attic! Got it?  
Fang: -sigh- Yes Trashcan.  
Me: =D I love you Clone Fang!  
Fang: I love you, too...  
Me: YAYZERZ!! Fang? Would you like to do the honors?  
**Fang: Trashcan doesn't own Maximum Ride or anything else. **Do you own Mr. Bruner?  
Me: ...Huh. Yeah I guess.  
Fang: Okay, then. **She owns Mr. Bruner though.  
**Me: Damn straight. Here we go! Super Mario!! ...I don't own that either.... Wait, I might... Huh. I'll check that out while you guys read! And, just so you know, Clone Fang is still Copyrighted. Just so you know!! Toodles!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter three: You Are So Dead!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At lunch, I saw someone I knew well.

The guys that clipped my wing.

I stared at where they sat, and Fang looked over, curious at what I was staring at.

He saw the three bullies and scowled in their direction. "Are those the guys that hurt you?"

"Yeah," I said. "But it's okay. I don't care. I was just recognizing them."

"Well," He said, "_I_ do." Fang started getting up and walked over to the boys' table.

"Uh-oh," Ella muttered.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked.

"Some guys clipped my wing when we were trying to rescue Angel. I went to save Ella and they shot me. Now Fang is angry."

Iggy looked homicidal. The weird thing is, I'm older than both Fang and Iggy, but they treat me like I'm their little sister. It makes me happy to know that people care about me.

Iggy got up and followed the sound of Fang's low voice, talking to the guys that tried to beat me up. Fang, Iggy and the other three guys looked at me. I stared as I ate.

"You know," Ella said. "All of this is my fault."

"Yeah," I agreed. "And I'm glad that you were going to get beat up. . . that sounds bad. What I mean is, if I hadn't saved you, I wouldn't be here right now. So, I'm glad." I explained.

She nodded.

The three guys started to get up. They were about an inch taller than Iggy, but still shorter than Fang.

"Your girlfriend got in the way. We had to do something about it," Ugly _numero uno _said to Iggy.

"I don't care what she did," Iggy responded, ignoring the 'girlfriend' jibe. "You mess with _her, _you mess with me. Got it?"

"We ain't scared of you," said Ugly number two.

"You should be," Fang growled. And it's the truth. He really should be afraid.

Bully number one leaned back a bit and then shot forward with his fist. Iggy came up behind the second guy and put him in a head lock, then kicked the third in the groin.

"Ooh," The whole cafeteria said at once.

Fang was punching number one in the face (Ha, ha!! Number one!! Ha, ha.--sorry.) and then kicked him in the groin. Wow. Fighting isn't as original as it used to be.

"What's going on?!" Uh-oh. It was Mr. Bruner.

Fang tensed and let go of one of the guys. Mr. Bruner glared at Fang and he said, "I'm sorry, I have anger problems." It was true. Fang _did _have anger problems.

"That is no excuse!"

"Uh, what if I said I was taking my anger out on him because he shot Max?" Fang's face then froze, realizing what he just said.

Mr. Bruner looked at the guy that Fang had just beat up with wide eyes. "Michael?" He asked. "Is this true?"

The guy, _Michael, _stared at Fang. "That's her?" Then he stared at me.

I glared at him and stood up.

"Wait, wait!" Mr. Bruner put himself between us. "All of you, meet me in my office." And then he left.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When we went to Mr. Bruner's office, he was waiting for us with six chairs.

"So? What was with that display in the cafeteria? Michael?"

"I don't know. I was just sitting there, eating, when this lunatic," He nodded at Fang. "Came up and jumped me."

"I didn't jump you," Fang murmured.

"Nick," Mr. Bruner "You'll get your turn."

Fang rolled his eyes and nodded.

"_Anyway,_" Michael continued, "I was eating when he jumped me. I stood up and I was like 'We can talk this out, dude,' and then his brother came up and was all like 'you don't mess with this family,' and then they started beating us up again!"

All three of us rolled our eyes.

"Thank you, Michael," Mr. Bruner said. "Nick? It's your turn."

"Okay, well, Max decided that it would be smart to go for a hike," Fang glared at me. "And she heard some voices, so she decided to investigate --"

"How is this like the cafeteria?" Mr. Bruner interrupted.

"I'm getting there! Anyway, she saw, uh, Michael and Ella and one of Michael's friends had a gun. So then they fought and he clipped her w--shoulder with his gun. . . . Well a bullet if you wanna be more specific.

"So then I found out and went to talk to the three guys, and it ended up a fight."

"That we won," Iggy muttered.

"Is that true?" Mr. Bruner asked. Iggy, Fang and I nodded and Michael shook his head. "They're lying!"

"No we're not!" I yelled. "You can ask my mom! She helped heal it!"

Mr. Bruner sighed and waved his hand at us. "You may go. Max, I'm going to call your mom. Nick? Jeff? Who should I call?"

"Uhh, Dr. Martinez," Fang answered. Mr. Bruner looked at him oddly. "Yeah, we, uh, stay there. Our parents are out of town."

"Oh," Mr. Bruner said, looking surprised. "For how long?"

"Forever," I muttered.

"A year or two more," Iggy answered.

Mr. Bruner's eyes went wide. "Uh, okay then. You may leave. Goodbye."

And we scurried out of there, hoping that Mom wouldn't care....

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me: Jeesum was that short! My mom moved all of the stuff soo I have no clue if I own Super Mario. I_ do _own Super Smash Bros. I think!  
Fang: I feel used.  
Me: You should.  
Fang: Do I have to go to the attic?  
Me: Yes, but I wont chain you up. You've been good today. -hint hint-  
Fang: Uhh wow. Okay! Bye!  
Me: Wait!  
Fang: -screeches to a halt- What?  
Me: I love you.  
Fang: -sigh- I love you too.  
Me: YAY!! Okay, bye! You might get to sleep on the couch tonight!!  
Fang: I feel so lucky.  
Me: You should. Well, if you could seriously answer my question, it would be greatly appreciated!! And some things above might be spelled wrong because I can't spell myself out of a WalMart Bag (Which I don't own either).

Review!! Please??  
~WiTh LoVe

FangsTrashcanOfDoom

...And Clone Fang!!


	4. What! With a side of Eggy!

**Title: The Flock Goes Back to School: Prologue**

**Rated: 'K+' really. **

**Summery: After going home to an annoyed Dr. M, Fang, Iggy, and Max are in trouble. The only problem is, they have to go to school again and **_**apologize!**_** Fax. Eggy.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me: Thank you for the answer to my question StarofCalamity! You get a cookie!! Or a cake!! =)

Clone Fang©: Do I get a cookie?

Me: It depends. Are you going to be nice?

Fang: Yes.

Me: Swear? Cuz if not, I'll hurt you. I've got the power.

Fang: Yes, I'll be good.

Me: Here you go, Fang -hands him a cookie-

Fang: Le Gasp! -goes into the corner and eats his cookie.

Me: Thanks again StarofCalamity!! I'm no longer confused!! -hands cookie- Now, since Fang is busy eating his cookie, go ahead and make the announcement, Iggy!  
**Iggy: Trashcan doesn't own Maximum Ride or anything else made by companies and/or people. She does, however, own Clone Fang**© **and Mr. Bruner! **Okay, bye.

Me: Bye, Ig! Here we goo!! FANG GET YOUR BUTT INTO THIS CHAPTER. Heh. Have a good time!!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 4: What?!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fang's POV (I know, it's not usually his POV, but I decided to try something different. Tell me if you don't like it.)

Once we got, hoo hoo, were we scared. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge had no clue what was going on, so when they walked in the door to a screaming Dr. M, they froze with wide eyes and jaws dropped.

"I know that you weren't lying, but thats not the point! The point is that you got into a fight over something rediculous!"

"It wasn't rediculous," Iggy said. "It had a purpose. You don't care that Ella _and _Max got hurt? Well, Ella didn't, but Max did! And you don't care?'

Dr. M seemed taken aback. "Of course I care, but you didn't need to start a fight over it."

"We didn't," I said. "They started it. We just ended it." Iggy nodded once in agreement.

"You know," Iggy said. "It's pretty pathetic that they got their a--" He heard Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel breathing in the corner. "--butts kicked by a blind guy." Max grinned.

Dr. M pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "Just go to your room. I'll think about this." All three of us went into Max's room.

Max and I collapsed on the bed and Iggy collapsed on a beanbag chair.

"So, now what?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know," Max answered. "I guess we could just wait it out. If we get into any more trouble, we'll start ditching."

Iggy and I nodded.

"Okay, I guess we're done with _that _conversation," She muttered. "Now what?"

I shrugged. "How mad do you think she's gonna be?"

Max shrugged too. "She'll cool off. She just needs to think about it. She'll come to her senses."

Iggy and I nodded again. "Okay, then."

At that point, Dr. M came in.

"I was thinking, and decided that you were right. You shouldn't have fought, but you were still right. But...you're still grounded." I rolled my eyes. She couldn't be serious. That doesn't really effect me. **(That's the right effect/affect right? I hope so)**

"So, if you go out flying, I'll know," She said. That sounded kind of stalker-ish.... "Pretty much if you do anything outside of school or out of the house, I'll know."

"Will you have spys?" Iggy asked. Max did a face-palm.

"No. But I'll know."

"How?" I asked.

"I'll know. I'm a mother. I know all." **(Ain't that the truth)**

Creeppyy....

"See? _That's _why we didn't have a mother. They know too much," Iggy said. I snickered.

"Like how you like Ella?' Dr. M asked. Max and I just laughed. Iggy's face turned red. I know that that was bad to laugh, 'cause now she was going to say something about --

"And how I know that you and Max snuck out the other night and didn't come back until three in the morning?" Max blushed and I shrugged.

"Exactly!" I said and Max slapped me. I grinned.

"So, no sneaking out, no leaving the house, no doing anything that isn't allowed."

I raised an eyebrow. Obviously we weren't allowed to do anything that's not allowed.

"Well, bye," She said, and left.

I pursed my lips and shrugged.

"Now what?" Max asked.

"I have no earthly idea."

We all probably sat there for the next hour and a half, trying to think of things to do.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_That night..... _**(Just so you know, I was thinking of making this next part a oneshot, but I ran out of ideas for this chappy.)**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~Ella's POV~

I woke up, thinking I heard something downstairs. I got up and went downstairs, just because I'm that smart.

I walked downstairs and turned on the lamp. I whipped around when I thought I heard someone, but no one was there.

::----::

~Iggy's POV~

My eyes snapped open when I heard something downstairs.

I got carefully out of bed, trying not to make a sound. I walked down the stairs stealthily.

::----::

~Ella's POV~

I walked around the house and didn't see anyone. _Well, I'm awake, _I thought, _might as well read. _

I walked around the living room, trying to find my book.

I went into the dining room and back into the living room, where I saw my book under a bunch of icky school-looking stuff.

I picked up my book and turned around to Iggy standing not a foot from me. I gasped.

"Jesus, Iggy," I whispered. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Ella? I thought somebody was down here," He whispered.

"So did I! That's why I'm down here."

He raised an eyebrow. "So you came down alone."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. . . ."

He chuckled and shook his head. But the chuckle didn't sound humorous. It sounded more like the 'don't-do-that-again' chuckle. "Yeah, well," he said, "Don't do it again."

"Am I supposed to freak out when you check something out?" I teased.

"No," Iggy answered, "Because I can fight."

"You're blind."

"You're weak"

I pursed my lips. "Touché "

He grinned.

"Come on," he said. "We should go back to bed." I went to the stairs and turned around to wait for Iggy.

And that's when it happened.

Iggy turned off the lamp and started toward the stairs. Little did he know that there was yet another icky book on the floor. He tripped and fell on me, where our lips crashed together, and we luckily didn't fall. We caught ourselves, so we were standing by ourselves....

...But our mouths were still touching. Though at this point, I would call it kissing.

His hands sneaked around my waist, our lips moving in sync.

We broke apart after a couple minutes, but Iggy's lips never left my skin. His lips moved to my throat, collarbone, then back up to my mouth.

I don't know how long we were there -- probably a half an hour -- until I -- unwillingly -- broke apart completely. I smiled slightly. "Good night," I whispered.

"Good night," he said, a satisfied look on his face.

I went up to my room, and lay down on my bed, replaying one of the best moments ever.

::----::

~Iggy's POV~

I stood at the bottom of the stairs for a minute before going up to bed.

I poked my head into her room and heard soft, even breaths. She was asleep.

I went over and kissed her forehead before going to bed.

::----:: ::----:: ::----::

**Soo? Yeah, as I said before, that was going to be a oneshot, but now it's not because I have writer's block!! Help? Any ideas would be sooo helpful!! **

**~WiTh LoVe**

**Trashcan**

**and Clone Fang!  
**


	5. NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**ANOTHER BIG FAT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**

**Just so you know, this is the last chapter of THIS STORY! There will be sequals and all of that good stuff. **

**I love all of you, and you all still get a cake! Woo! **

**The reason I had to end the story at this lovely cliffy was because I have a TON of work now that I'm in high school. I've been having some writer's block, too. :( **

**Once again, I love you all, and I'm sorry!**

**~WiTh LoVe**

**FangsTrashcanOfDoom**

**And Clone Fang  
**


	6. NEW NEW AUTHORS NOTE :D

Uh, hey, everybody! How've you been? Oh, that's good.

So, anyway, I've been thinking of remaking this story. Just remaking it entirely. Same plot and everything, with better grammar and better…everything.

Since this was my first story on THIS ACCOUNT and I believe it was my first MR fic, I've been thinking of making everyone more in character.

Please tell me if I should, and I may add more onto it. Because I'm a procrastinator and because I lost interest super easy, it may take a while for some chapters to be put up.

BUT if you really want me to continue, please tell me. If enough people want to see this story revamped and all together better, please review and tell me. That would be fantastic!

~ Trashcan and Clone Fang =)


End file.
